Blue Rose -ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Zero gets an idea after seeing X's love of blue roses..


**Author's Notes; Fluffy. Should also classify as Shounen Ai/boy love. The inspiration for this short work came from someone making a comment on a Doujinshi page and saying that X is Zero's most important rose..Then bang, it hit me..Blue Rose..My god, I was very depressed the whole damn time I spent on this. Almost tired of this worsening depression = Nonstop or better writing/artwork double-edged sword mess..Anyways, please enjoy..  
**

Shimmering jade watched as the setting sun slowly descended over the horizon. X had ended the 3rd Maverick Uprising and hoped he'd never have to lay eyes nor hear mention of Sigma again. X gazed in awe at the rainbow of colors that flooded the sky, losing himself in thought until a voice coming through his communicator snapped him out of it.

"X! Hey! Earth to X! Come on back home, its getting late! Over!" Alia, the new navigator fussed at him.

The blue hunter shook his head, wondering since when was he on a curfew. 'It's not like I'm a kid or something. Then again, Zero's already back there.' He decided to take the long way back to HQ so he could keep admiring the sunset. The array of colors put his mind at ease.

It was dusk when X arrived to HQ. He had picked up a blue rose in his travels, adoring the petals as he trekked the hallway of the 3rd floor. The blue-clad Hunter then turned and gazed at the evening city lights. It was a wonderful sight, coupled with shining stars in a clear sky. The hallway lights were off and everyone else in HQ had gone to sleep. Except one. X was so taken by the many sparkling lights of the city and stars, he didn't realize that Zero was slowly creeping up behind him. A grasp of X's shoulder soon changed that.

X jumped in surprise, clutching the rose in his hands. "Wah! Zero! Don't scare me like that."

Zero chuckled softly before putting a finger up to his mouth to indicate silence. "Not so loud, X, we're the only ones up." He glanced at the rose in X's grasp that seemed to sparkle in the light reflecting off the window. "I didn't know you liked roses." He whispered.

X grinned. "Yeah, I've always favored the blue ones."

Zero couldn't help but smile. The rose had given him an idea. He stood behind X once more grasping X's shoulders and eased him towards his dorm. "Come on, it's late, you're sleeping in my dorm tonight."

"Th-Thank you." After he came back to HQ, X had wanted to just relax in his own dorm, but he never missed the chance to spend the night with Zero when the opportunity presented itself.

Zero input the passcode to his dorm, making the door slide open. Zero's dorm was like a second home to X. Once inside, he filled a nearby vase with water and set the rose inside, smiling as he did so. Zero watched and smirked, motioning for X to follow him when X turned back towards him. X carried the vase with him into the bedroom, putting it on the nightstand beside Zero's bed. Without bothering to remove his armor, Zero thuded onto the bed. As the smaller hunter walked to the washroom to remove his armor, he spied the blond watching him.

"Pervert." X said with a slight blush and closed the washroom door.

Zero chuckled and shook his head, turning to his side.

A few minutes passed before the washroom door crept open with X stepping out in a white t-shirt and blue boxers. He laid down right beside Zero on the bed, who smirked as the smaller android cupped his face with one hand and smiled. The blond moved his pointer finger to the tip of the brunette's nose and smiled back. X chuckled and watched as the red-clad hunter turned back over and got up to change out of his armor.

As the washroom door closed again, X turned his attention back to the blue rose he had picked, sitting in the vase on the nightstand next to him. It continued to sparkle as it had earlier, making the small android grin as he felt his eyelids steadily close.

X was half asleep when the washroom door opened once more and the lights were silently flicked off. Zero stepped towards the bed, now shirtless with black boxers, the ends of his hair dragging on the floor a little. He crawled into bed, slowly edging closer to the half-asleep blue bomber and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. This made X's head come up a little as he turned to look at the sapphire eyes watching him. Zero held X close as he felt the brunette rest his head on the muscular chest in front of him. X soon fell asleep in Zero's warmth, and after resting his head just above the brunette's dark locks and glancing at the shimmering blue rose nearby, Zero was asleep too.

The duo was given the day off for all their hard work on the previous day. They had spent the morning together and it wasn't until 1 or 2 in the afternoon that Zero suddenly and without any warning teleported away in a flash of crimson.

"What the? What's he up to this time?" X said aloud to himself and let out a sigh.

Unlocking Zero's dorm door, X jogged through the hallway passing Alia and nearly knocking over the stack of papers she was carrying to the meeting room.

"Sorry!" He called back.

"Where's the fire, X?" Alia asked as she caught up to him at the door to the meeting room.

"Zero just took off without a word."

"That's strange. Did you have a fuss or something?"

"No, he seemed just fine."

Alia tilted her head a bit. "You don't think that maybe-"

"He went Maverick? I sure hope not." X interrupted fearfully.

"You never know. This is Zero we're talking about and you know him better than anyone, X."

This made the blue-clad hunter even more worried and as soon the doors closed behind Alia, X dashed away to start a thorough search for the red-clad blond.

Getting a gift for his best friend and secret love interest had crossed the blond's mind a few times, but he was both too busy and, up until now, wasn't sure of what to get. Instead of bothering with the nearby flower shop, Zero wanted to make it more meaningful. He was in a rather dreamy looking meadow with a wide array of flora, practically untouched by civilization. He could see almost every color in the color spectrum. It wasn't somewhere he'd hang out.

Four rosebushes enclosed a small pond, all were clad with blue roses with a few red ones here and there. Zero carefully cut the best roses he saw and set them in a small basket, he was starting to feel a little like a gardener. As he did so, he found himself imaging one of the roses lodged in X's brown locks. The blond smirked at the thought, but shook it off. He gathered a boquet of 15 blue roses before disappearing in a flash of crimson.

After an afternoon of fruitless searching and asking around, X walked back to Zero's dorm for a final check. The brunette checked everywhere, the kitchen, den, washroom, closet, and lastly Zero's bedroom. No dice at all. Not a trace. X sighed heavily as he plopped down on Zero's bed, staring at a framed picture of the two.

'Where could he be? I've checked everywhere.' He pondered.

The blue bomber soon decided it was time to go back to his own dorm. As he walked slowly across the hall, X was almost ready to accept the chance that Zero may have really gone Maverick. After inputting his passcode, the dorm door opened to show a very dark dorm. X could swear he could see a shadowy silhouette in front of him in Zero's shape, but he shook his head, thinking he was just hallucinating. A flick of the light switch by the door proved him wrong as he found himself face to face with ocean blue eyes.

"Zero! You're okay!" X exclaimed.

"Of course." The blond grinned.

"I thought you might've gone Maverick for a while there." The brunette tried to glance over Zero's shoulder. "What's behind your back?"

Zero's face flushed slightly as he held out a large vase filled with water and the roses he had cut.

X was surprised. "My god. They're beautiful. Is this what you were up to?"

The blond nodded. "They aren't store-bought either."

"Wow, just, wow, I'm speechless, Zero. Thank you." As he takes the vase, without really thinking, he gave Zero a soft kiss on his lips before setting the vase on a nightstand in his bedroom.

The red-clad hunter's face flushed brighter as he followed the blue bomber to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching TV before eventually falling asleep. What a good day.

**Author's Notes continued; ****I thought this was a really cute idea personally..I was trying to bring out a little of Zero's sweeter side..I don't know how effectively I did that, but its a start, huh..? Plus, I can see something like this happening on their time off and behind the scenes, huh..?**

Alia is in this, as a starting attempt to implement other characters, provided I can keep them in character of course, and I think I did ok there..Kind of a supporting character..I have the Megaman X collection now and I'm willing to bet that she was in training as a Navigator in the events of X4 which would explain why Double and Iris were the Navigators..I can't be too sure though, I'm still stuck on Launch Octopus in X1..X1 is showing me the hard way that I've been away from a real challenge for way too fucking long..

Anyways, feedback, folks, feedback..Seriously, how'd I do..? I can't improve without opinions, but I'm doing what I can..


End file.
